crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Name-Class
This card introduces your character with a gist, and also helps define your character to the dm and other player characters. At the very top of the card goes your character's name, a character can have a full name or just one. Next to the name you put the character's class. In this game class actually does not effect your stats or moves, it is entirely up to the player to decide that upon the dm's approval, which i will explain on the spell and technique card. The point of putting your character's class is just to define what the character does, like are they a knight, a mage, a thief, etc. Classes can be really almost anything as long as the dm says its ok. Now is when you start with 2 bonuses and a weakness. 1st is the main skill. The main skill is something the character is best at, as in its like what they are most talented at. The skills shouldn't pertain to any specific stat but revolve around action rolls. Like it could be a swordsmanship skill and they will get 6 extra points to actions pertaining to swordsman ship, or it could be something like pyromancy and the characters will get 6 extra points towards fire magic, etc. 2nd is the side skill. '''The side skill is the 2nd best thing your character is good at. It is like main skill but instead adds 3 points to rolls, the only rule when it comes to these skills is that 1, they can't be the same as the other two and 2, the dm has to approve of them. Lastly is the '''handicap, handicap is your character's weakness. Now, no one really likes to make a weakness but the problem with characters more often than not is that they are practically ridiculuously invincible. When the dm can do nothing to put a character in danger, the game gets boring, so what handicap does is give something for the dm to use against characters to make it more interesting, but don't worry, other players will have a chance to save your characters which I will explain in Etc. The weakness can be anything, like weak to a certain type of magic or unable to cook. That may seem stupid but adventures need to eat for healing or rp purposes, and they could run into a situation where they need to be able to cook to survive. Its up to the dm to utilize weaknesses properly and to make sure weakness aren't to absurd or impractical. The most common handicap from my campaign is the inability to swim. Handicap gets 0 points to signify the character is bad at the action or has no resistance towards something, but it doesn't necesarily mean they will be instantly killed. Afterwards there is the option to add a description or quote from the character. This is optional. If you put a description its a little backstory of the character's history or a description of who they are. This should be as short as possible. If the character can't think of a description they can put a quote that the character says. The last thing is level, level tells the dm what a player characters stats are supposed to be. I will explain stats under the stat card page and leveling in Etc. Your card should generally look like this. PS WHEN YOU WRITE YOUR SKILLS AND HANDICAP YOU REPLACE THE WORDS "MAIN SKILL,SIDE SKILL,HANDICAP, AND DESCRIPTION/QUOTE" WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO PUT IN THERE, BUT YOU LEAVE THE NUMBERS ALONE, THE NUMBERS IN () SHOULD BE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE "MAIN SKILL,SIDE SKILL, & HANDICAP"